Sense and Responsibilities
by MoonoLander
Summary: Moon Watanabe is at the age where it seems as if nothing is going right. Not only has she been cursed with a talent she never wanted but the entrance of Kira into the world just made her life that much harder. When the dead come knocking will she answer? "That my samurai friend, is a question for the birds. I will only know when it happens." Give it a chance :)
1. I See Dead People

**So my first Story on FanFiction**

**Please Forgive any mistakes and I'm not Genius enough to even own Death Note.**

**I don't Own It just my Oc's**

Prologue : I See Dead People

The dead tell no lies, more like they can't tell lies, only half truths, if they're clever enough. I've learned this little detail through trial and error. I at one point in my childhood imagined I was someone akin to the Young Nancy Drew or even a female Sherlock Holmes with her trusted friend Dr. Watson, who was actually my most treasured stuffed rabbit. I would always go sleuthing around the neighborhood looking for a puzzle that need to be solved or even a crime. It was at the age of four that I saw my first Ghost or otherworldly guest as I like to call them. I didn't know what It was at the time, I thought it was just another 'human' but I realized I was wrong two years later when I was berated by my older brother.

The first time when truth set in was when I was six. My brothers and I were walking back from school. I saw a man sitting in an alleyway staring out at God knows only what. I stopped and asked him what was wrong. He had flinched at my voice and stared at me like I had two heads. I pointed him out to my two brothers but the oldest Akihito told me to stop telling lies and that I was far past the age for imaginary friends. It was at this point that the man smirked at me with smugness. As my brothers continued to walk I asked the man why my brothers couldn't see him. And do you know what he told me? He told me that they did not want to see him. That they were afraid to "open their eyes". I asked him if he was a ghost but he told me he was just as alive as any other person walking out on the streets. He then proceeded to tell me I was different and I believed him.

I was foolish to believe his nonsense but he did tell one true truth. I was different but I wish it wasn't so. I wish I was normal and like any other teen, living in ignorant bliss. The dead talk far more than even the living and I don't consider myself that social to begin with. But for some reason I seem to attract dead people like Hideki Ryuuga seems to attract rabid female fans.

Its not pretty, especially when one tries to give the impression of being a normal student. It's really hard to get the poor suckers to shut up when they notice someone can actually see them and understand what they're saying. But the funny thing is, the people who I wouldn't mind seeing most in the world refuse to appear before me. I've looked and have yet to find them and that's only if they've chosen to stay around. But that is a discussion fit for another time.

So now you know. I see dead people and I'm not proud of it.


	2. All I Care About

Chapter 1: All I Care About

I don't care about expensive things

Cashmere coats, diamond rings

Don't mean a thing

All I care about is...

:~ All I Care About from Chicago

The day started off as any other. My friend, more like acquaintance, who might I mention is of the non-living populace woke me up with a series of poltergeist inspired tricks. I tried ignoring the thuds of things falling onto the floor, and solely concentrate on the greatest dream that I had ever had the pleasure of having but my visitor was having none of it.

"Get up you lousy girl. The sun is awake." a gruff voice announced in my ear as one of my manga wound up on the floor. I squinted at the hazy blur of a person floating before me. I closed my eyes again.

"Shut up, I'm still sleeping." I replied still in the throes of a good dream turned nightmare. I halfheartedly threw a pillow at him but it only phased right through.

"You stupid girl." he chided.

"Bastard." I playfully growled as I rolled over onto my side away from him. He grumbled to himself as I plowed deeper into my covers. If I ignored him long enough he would realize it as a lost battle and leave me alone. It was only a waiting game.

"Moon,...Moon." A soft but deep voice called from outside my door. I internally sighed and waited as I heard the door slowly creak open. It was no one but my other older brother Keiji. He was my favorite out of him and Akihito. He was quiet but strong, respectful, and intelligent. He was also attractive or so I've been told by my classmates at school. He had short black hair and wore black rimmed glasses that only enhanced his dark brown eyes.

"Moon," Keiji began again. "Akihito says if you're not ready and downstairs in six minutes then you'll be in for a punishment when we come home." It was always to the point with Keiji too. He pushed the door open slowly taking in the ghostly storm that had erupted in my room. "You should probably clean this up too, before Akihito says something, but you can do it when we come back home." He walked over to my bed and sat on its edge. My back was still turned to him but he only laughed. "Are you wearing pants?" he finally asked.

"What?" I questioned rolling onto my other side so that I was facing him. I looked at him confused for a moment as he stood. My eyes widened as I realized what he was about to do. I quickly wrapped the covers around me as he yanked the comforter up and away.

It was utter failure on my part.

I scowled at him as the cold air in our house prickled my skin. I was aware of the obnoxious laughing in the background but Keiji was none the wiser. He held the comforter in one hand as he took in my expression. The corners of his mouth began twitching until he finally let his amusement out.

He laughed softly and smiled at me as he ruffled my bed head. "You should hurry."he suggested. I gave him a small smile as he walked out of my room slowly shutting the door behind him. He was a good brother, unlike the devil king that was downstairs probably plotting future punishments. When he left I glared at the floating dead samurai that was still laughing.

" You are my own personal curse." I rolled my eyes at his indignant expression.

"What did I do?" he asked.

I arrived at school with extra time to spare. I don't want to mention the ride there because it was nothing short of a berating fit for the worlds worst criminals and I was only two minutes late getting to the car.

This is why Akihito and I don't get along.

It took a little placating from Keiji just to get Akihito to forgive me but I still received punishment anyway. I would have to walk home today to realize the true blessing of having someone to drive me to and from school.

"You will learn to appreciate the things we so easily hand to an ingrate like you." He had said. It probably didn't help that I had told him to cry me a river as he yelled at me. I could tell that Keiji was disappointed in my lack of respect towards our dear eldest brother but sometimes I just can't help it. Something in me just has to challenge his authority.

I walked to my locker, still lost in my thought. Suffice it to say I was not paying attention to where I was going. I wound up bumping into the last person I wanted to see in the morning.

"Sorry." a smooth enigmatic voice spoke. I looked up into the face of perfection with a head of auburn hair. I grimaced internally but kept a straight face. He irked me so.

"Yagami." I acknowledged. "I'm sorry for bumping into you. I should've been paying attention to where I was going." I was quick and clipped. I nodded at him and continued walking down the hall towards my locker. I could feel his eyes on my back but I ignored it. The people around me would never know how much I loathed him and sometimes even them. Today was certainly not my day.

My spidey senses suddenly started tingling as I saw my cursed samurai floating up towards the roof. I sighed as I made the mad dash up to meet him.

"What are you doing here. I whisper-yelled at him." he never followed me to school. It was an unspoken rule of ours. I would be ghost free at school and when I went out, which was quite rare but it was an agreement that had seemed to work, up until now that is.

"I only came because I wanted to tell you something. But first, why is it that you find the most pleasant people to be rude and disgraceful too? Do you hate the world around you that much. I saw how you treated that young man, whom you happened to bump into. You will never be a lady at this rate." He lectured me.

"It's not for the reasons you think. It's only because I can never beat him. Okay maybe it is for the reasons you think. Petty of me right? But its actually deeper than that. I have a thing against overachievers, specifically my eldest brother Akihito, even you know that, but Yagami also fits into the same category. Not only is he, I hesitate to say this, handsome but he is brilliant as well. All the girls seem to be infatuated with him. I mean who wouldn't fall for brains and looks?" I rambled on. The samurai was looking at me skeptically.

"Apparently you." he said nonchalantly.

"Apparently me but only because while I find his brilliance attractive... gods that hurt so much to say. I find his personality lacking or rather I feel he is hiding his true self."

"Like you are." he stated more than asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I thought you had something to tell me and I only do it to fit in. People would look at me crazy if they saw me talking to air." I argued. He again looked at me skeptically.

"So you should understand this Yagami boys emotions even better or are you as black and white as a cow." I blanched. Did he just call me a cow?

"I don't have time for this Juubei." I announced exasperated. He went still as his eyes narrowed at me.

"Did I say something, is there something on my face?" I questioned him. His expression was quite frightening and it was at moments like these that I could see why they called him the black demon of wrath during his heyday.

"You will address me as Matsuno. Do you have any respect, girl?" he regarded me disdainfully as he shook his head. "You will never make a match with the way you are now." I rolled my eyes and simply walked away from him. I had a class to go to.

I walked into class right before the bell rang signaling the start of class. I walked down the aisles towards my seat in the back. I was one seat behind Yagami who currently was looking out of the window.

I was lost in thought as the teacher began teaching but as usual no one was paying attention, not even myself. I felt sorry for the man but there was nothing I could do. I opened my notebook and began sketching in the margins. This was how I stayed awake and at least pretended like I was paying attention.

Time passed by slowly and I found myself nodding in and out until I heard the voice of the teacher.

"Yagami, are you still with us?" I heard the teacher call out. Mr. Perfect had also started to drift into his own thoughts as the teacher droned on. He asked Light to translate the sentence into English and he did it without breaking a sweat. As expected of the number one student.

I rolled my eyes and continued to draw little doodles along the side margins of my notebook. One particular doodle of Yagami in side profile received my immediate attention as I added little horns holding up a small halo. A devil in disguise. I sighed.

I finally placed my pencil back down and looked out the window. It wasn't Yagami's fault that he reminded me of the brother that I could barely stand. IT is no one but Akihito's fault as well as my parents for having the overbearing sonuvabitch.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe. I didn't mean that. Keiji and Akihito were the only family I had left. They were all I had to hold onto and I wouldn't let go for the word.

As I continued to stare out at the lush colorful world beyond the glass. I noted a regular black notebook falling from who knows where. I subtly noticed Yagami staring out of the window as well. I had no clue if he had noticed the strange book falling but something had told me he did.

It was a few more minutes before we were released for the day. It took me a few minutes to leave the class as I had to first pack up my books and second, deal with some projects that were being started within the art club. I said my goodbyes and wandered out into the area that I thought I had saw the black book fall too.

I saw Yagami walking away from the area that the book should have been in and my interest was piqued. He did see it. I began walking in his same direction. I wound up standing to his left at one of the train crossings.

"Your book." I commented. It was partially falling out of his bag. He turned his head to fully look at me and then he pushed the book deeper in his bag. "Thank you." he nodded towards me.

"You welcome." I replied back as we crossed the tracks. I could tell he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye. The silence was broken when he asked me a question. "You are…." he left the question hanging.

The bastard didn't even know my name but then again why should he. "Watanabe." I finally supplied.

"You bumped into me today?" He questioned but he knew I was the girl, one in the same. I ignored his question and asked one of my own.

"So what is death note?" I inquired as we continued to walked side by side to the railway station.

"Its just a book." he replied. It was a curt answer but not rude. Of course, why would I expect nothing than the perfect gentleman. This is no manga.

"Just a book?" I was skeptical. Who names a book death note? I looked at him fully for a second and then turned my head forward to watch where I was going. "You don't have to tell me. I don't really care, just curious is all." I stated my thoughts.

I could see a minuscule pursing of Yagami's lips but it might have been a trick of the light. We continued to walk in silence. I don't ever believe the walk to the railway station was this long.

"Then, what do you care about?" he finally asked. I had a feeling he was just asking me the question to steer me away from the black book entitled Death Note that was still peeking out of his bag at me. But I went along with the question.

I shrugged as I replied.

"Family. That's really all I care about." I nodded towards him as we finally arrived at the railway station and went separate ways.

**Coming Up...Next two Chapters**

**Chapter 2: Man Like That**

_"I guess you have to sometimes wonder, especially with a man like that." I told Matsuno who only nodded in a rare show of agreement. It was eerie to say the least. _

**Chapter 3: Drumming Song**

It seems to get louder and louder and my head feels as if it will explode. The voices...I wish they would just stop.

**Please Review and Tell me What you think. I'm trying to keep Light in character as well as the other characters that will eventually be introduced. **


	3. Man Like That

**AN: SO THIS HAS TAKEN A WHILE...SORRY :( BUt I TRIES**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO MY FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS AND FAVORITERS -Positive that that's not a word...THanks Guys: ****jokergirl2001****, ****Tati334****, ****LuverofPups****, ****Evan Akira-kun**** , ****Alyce DreamEater**** , ****Kyid**

Chapter 2: Man Like That

Girl, you gotta wonder

Girl, you gotta wonder

Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that

Girl, you gotta wonder

Girl, you gotta wonder

Girl, you gotta wonder 'bout a man like that

(Watch out, watch out) He's gonna get you

(Watch out, watch out) He's gonna get you

(Watch out, watch out) He's gonna get you

(Watch out, watch out) He's gonna get you

(Watch out, watch out) We're gonna get you

~Man Like That by Gin Wigmore

"I swear, the crime in Japan is just getting out of hand." I heard Akihito ranting as I finally climbed down the stairs after cleaning my room. It wasn't even me who had made the mess but I would never be able to convince Akihito or Keiji otherwise. I was still pissed off at the stupid samurai for his little hissy fit at school as well as his unusual methods of trying to wake me up in the morning. He still never told me what was so urgent that he had to break our sacred agreement but right now I really just didn't care.

As I walked into our kitchen I saw my brothers situated in the living room I noticed that the tv was tuned to the news and there was a hostage situation in Shinjuku. Both of my brothers eyes were glued to the screen. A Kurou Otoharada was the suspect.

I shivered as a certain samurai floated down through the ceiling. He was frowning at the screen. I turned my attention to the newscaster as the news went from dire to I guess good. I walked up slowly towards the tv and stood behind the couch. The hostages were coming out and the special forces were moving in. We sat in silence as we awaited the information on the suspect Otoharada.

"We now have confirmation. The suspect has been found dead inside. I repeat the suspect has been found dead…." My brothers were silent and I was confused. I watched Juubei from the corner of my eye. His frown was even deeper than it was before. I followed the rest of the bizarre story and could make neither heads nor tails. I broke the silence as I addressed my brothers. "He just died like…" I snapped my fingers. "That's good right? " I questioned."At least none of the hostages died."

My brother Keiji smirked and looked at Akihito with a quirked a brow but I couldn't see the expression of my older brother. "Moon," he said in his authoritative baritone voice, which I must say I hate. "go to your room."

"What?" I gasped. "I didn't do anything!" I challenged as I watched him stand from his seat on the couch. He flipped the power switch on the tv remote and we were all bathed in darkness.

"Up the steps now." He repeated as he switched on the hallway light to my right. I flinched at the bright light as well as because I hadn't even seen him move.

"I don't want to go to my room though." I whined as I ran over and stood by Keiji. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

Akihito glared at me again and then sighed as he ran a down his face. He was frustrated which was not a good sign. "You have a minute to get into motion." he said as he continued to stare at me with hard steel grey eyes. It's a wonder his eyes never got stuck like that with the intensity and rate in which he always used it on me.

I combated with a stare down of my own but it was no where near the caliber of our resident Demon King. I finally sighed and trudged away from Keiji and sprinted by Akihitio as I went up the stairs. "Asshole." I muttered a three quarters of a way up.

"I'm taking your phone for two weeks." I heard Akihito yell from down the stairs. I could also hear muffled laughter as I quietly shut the door to my room and ran over and belly flopped onto my bed. Matsuno floated in a few second afterwards.

"Where were you?" I questioned. he didn't reply and for a second I figured he just ignored like he did from time to time but he finally answered.

"You had 45 seconds left. Your cowardice is not befitting." he supplied.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Everyone in this house is crazy except me. Scratch that everyone in this house is crazy.

NEXT DAY

"Get up you lousy girl. The sun is awake." a gruff voice announced in my ear. It was Juubei of course, who else would it be. I groaned something inaudible and rose from my bed, something akin to dracula rising from his coffin. I grabbed my uniform and ran to the bathroom across the hall.

My hair was a crows nest and it took at least fifteen minutes just to get it into a messy bun. There were little dark circles under my grey eyes but that's what makeup is for, right? I walked back into my room as an actual person and began stuffing my messenger bag with my books for the day. Matsuno interrupted me by throwing one of my pens out of my bag.

"What is it?" I questioned him as I tried to find the discarded pen.

"I feel something in the air. Something rancid." He commented. I looked at him skeptically as I continued to crawl around the floor looking for my favorite pen.

"Well I do believe it's trash day so maybe what you're smelling is 4 day old ramen?" I suggested as I finally found what I was looking for. I yelped in triumph as I jumped up off the floor and threw the pen haphazardly in my bag.

"Listen you ignorant child. I am warning you. There is something like death in the air so please BE CAREFUL." I eyed him critically, he was oddly serious and sincere and I couldn't bear all that seriousness and sincerity in one morning so I joked about it.

"Whatever you say, oh wise one!" I replied sarcastically and winked at him but of course it backfired on me. My good friend samurai threw a hissy fit.

"So begins another dull day in the life of one Watanabe , Moon." I sighed as my "sweet" samurai flung my set of sailor moon manga off of my bookshelf. One second later my older brother Akihito stepped into the room and eyed me with disdain.

"You have two minutes to get to the car. Also, We will have to have a talk about your morning habits when we come home later. Is that understood?" Akihito's steel eyes cut into my skin as I grabbed my messenger bag and sketchpad.

"I hate life." I deadpanned as I trudged past the judging glare of Akihito.

"That's two more weeks without your cellphone." he replied as he followed me out of my room. I would've cried at this point but I didn't want to show weakness around the enemy. As I walked down the stairs I glared holes up through the ceiling hoping that it would reach Juubei, the cursed bastard.

AT SCHOOL

I arrived at school without incident which was surprisingly rare. I chalked this up to good luck and hoped it would continue all day but like Juubei had warned me earlier, I also sensed something rancid in the air. It felt like death and Lord knows I'm no stranger to that particular feeling.

I walked into class and headed straight to my seat. Our star pupil wasn't here so I took out my sketchbook and sketched Juubei from memory. I liked to sketch the ghosts I encountered but oddly enough I'd never sketched my cursed samurai. He had hair black as night with a strong jaw and sharp nose. He had to have been at least twenty something when he died. He was young, young and attractive for a dead man that is. He always wore his hair in a high ponytail but I guess he couldn't change his hairstyle or I doubt he even cares.

The sketch was pretty accurate and I felt pretty darn good at how I managed to capture even the old soul in his brown ghostly eyes. As I continued to stare at my artwork I heard the usual spike in whispering from the girls and knew without looking up that the adonis of our class had finally arrived.

It was then that I felt a spasm in my body. It was something like a cold and hot knife being ran threw my back one after the other. I grit my teeth at the pain and kept my head down. This was indeed something new. I sensed no ghost but the same chill I had when there was death around was there, only this time the chill was worse.

I wanted to curl up into a ball as the bell finally rang signalling the start of class. I kept my head on the desk as pain pooled in my stomach and lower back. It was like having cramps but it was definitely the wrong time for that.

The teacher again was talking and no one was listening but today I just didn't care. All I cared about was stopping the pain and finding the source of said pain.

"Alright then Yagami, please recite this line for us. " the teacher said.

"Sure." it was Lights response.

"Having finally made his dream a reality, he was overwhelmed by the sense of his own achievement and the joy it brought him." Light read perfectly as always.

I groaned silently as I picked my head up to look at the overachiever but I didn't expect what I saw. The creature was tall and oddly proportioned and its skin was a grayish tint that almost seemed blue. The thing had large round yellow eyes with red irises and lips a sickly blue color. I yelped like a hurt animal and jumped out of my chair. I was staring at the space right next to Yagami and the creature was staring right back at me. A smile broke out over his face and I was faced with a mouthful of shark like teeth.

"Miss Watanabe, are you okay." the teacher asked in alarm. I had never made so much as an offending sound in his class so my behaviour was clearly distressing.

I continued to stare at the creature and my gaze finally shifted to Yagami whose expression was surprised as well. We stared at each other for what felt like forever but I broke contact as I brought my hand to my mouth and sprinted out of the room. I heard the call of the teacher and heard students giggling as some whispered words of pregnancy.

I made it to the bathroom with not a second to spare and emptied my stomach. I was reeling from what I had seen. Could that have been a ghost. If it wasn't a ghost could it have been a demon. Since ghosts were real anything could be possible.

I washed my hands and looked at my reflection. I was flushed and I looked sick. I needed to go home but I didn't want to call Keiji because he would just call Akihito and I really didn't want to bark up that tree.I just decided to take a cab home and the school would call my brother and tell him about the incident.

As soon as I was in the cab and away from the school vicinity I felt ten times better. I was still having flashes of hot and cold but the pain was dull and bearable. When I got home I ran inside and grabbed my secret stash of money to pay the cab fee. After the cab left I ran up to my room, shut the door, and collapsed onto the bed.

Matsuno appeared minutes afterward. He began lecturing me on the consequences of skipping school and how I would never make a match with a nice gentleman if I wasn't good in my studies. I half listened and half tuned him out. I was still reeling from the creature I saw in my class. I laid staring into the blank space that was my ceiling.

"Matsuno…" I finally whispered as I slowly pulled the covers up towards my face. The samurai paused in his lecture and looked down at me with concern. "What do you know about death…." I slept the rest of the day away and was bothered by no one. I heard my door open a couple of times but I was left to my sleep.

My sleep had never been so deep.

"What do you know about death….. ?"

AN: So What'd you guys think? Next Chapters have a lot of Light in them so I'm excited for that and the story will continue on, hopefully It won't take me forever but who knows!

_**Coming up... Next 3 Chapters **_

_**Chapter 3: Heard em' Say**_

_**"I heard them say KIRA. I**__**guess you have to sometimes wonder, especially with someone like that." I told Matsuno who only nodded in a rare show of agreement.**_

_**Chapter 4: Drumming Song**_

_"__**Death is but the beginning, there are new lives after." I nodded at the knowledge. I would store it away for later, when I would undoubtedly need it. For now I only had one thing to focus on and that was my date with death. **_

_**Chapter 5: Beautiful Liar **_

_"__**I only play games that I know I will have the slightest possibility of winning and this is not one of those games." It was true, I knew when to admit defeat. **_

"_**Now we both know that just isn't true. You my dear, are just a beautiful liar." The hell, was he a mind reader now? He ran a cold finger down my cheek and I couldn't help but shiver. That was certainly the first time that had ever happened. **_


	4. Heard 'Em Say

Chapter 3: Heard em Say

Uh, And I heard 'em say, nothin ever promised tomorrow today.

(ooooooooo)

And I heard 'em say, nothin ever promised tomorrow today.

(Nothing's ever promised tomorrow today.)

But we'll find a way

(And nothing lasts forever but be honest babe, it hurts but it may be the only way)

(Cuz every worthless word we get more far away, and nothing's ever promised tomorrow today,

And nothing lasts forever but be honest babe, it hurts but it may be the only way)

Heard 'Em Say~ Kanye West ft. Adam Levine

When I woke up, I was vaguely aware of a small throbbing in my temple but overall I felt better. I glanced around my room looking for my dead samurai friend but of course when I needed him, he was nowhere to be found. I huffed and blew a few hair strands out of face. My hair had come undone from its bun and had resettled into the familiar crows nest. "Damn, Samurai." I hissed as I untangled myself from my bed sheets and ungracefully fell from the bed with a thud.

"And what am I being damned for now, you vulgar little girl." a snide voice commented as I tried to gain my bearings. I glanced up at Juubei from my position on the floor and glared. "Don't worry about it warrior samurai." I huffed as I finally stood up and righted myself. I was still in my school uniform but I disregarded it. I was trying to remember why I had come home in the first place. I replayed my day like a movie in my head. I woke up, fought with Juubei, fought with Akihito, went to school, glared at Yagami's back, cursed Akihito, glared at Yagami's back….I shuddered.

Yagami.

I remember there being a creature, dark, tall and oddly proportioned, yellow eyes with red irises and lips a sickly blue color with a mouthful of shark like teeth, and it was hovering by Yagami. "Shit." I whispered to myself but of course someone heard.

"I should wash that vulgar mouth of yours out with that bleach that the master Akihito keeps mentioning. Juubei tsked at me.

"Shut it you I narrowed my eyes at him and walked right through him as I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

As I hit the bottom step I noticed Keiji and Akihito sitting in the living room both intently focused on the tv. "What are you…." I started to question but was rudely told to hush. I had caught the end of their hushed conversation, something about a Kira or Akira, I wasn't exactly sure but I rolled my eyes at Akihito's back and stormed into the kitchen. I didn't really want to know anyway but I stopped in my tracks at the mention of one Lind L. Taylor.

"Otherwise known as L." I heard the voice in the living room say. I backtracked and stood behind the couch as we all listened to the words of this so called detective. The man had black hair, a nice voice and angular face, fitted suit, and an overall killer aura. I nodded my head in approval.

"He's kind of cute." I whispered to myself.

"Moon, right now is not the time." Akihito glared at me for a second before turning his attention back to the tv. I froze under his stare for a moment wondering how he even heard me. It only took a second for me to come up with an answer. "Demon King." but this I made sure to mouth to myself as I glared at the back of his head. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Keiji smirking. Both of my brothers could be little demons at time but it seemed as if Akihito made it his full time job.

This L character continued talking but I ignored everything but this Kira word. Apparently Kira was a person it seemed or persons according to L, who was systematically killing criminals worldwide. L called it EVIL. The detective stared stared straight into the camera for a while afterwards, a daring look on his face. He was searching it seemed. I looked at my brothers as they sat silently waiting and then it happened. The detective L seized, his hands locked in a vice like grip over his heart.

I stared blankly as the detective L was pulled off of the screen, dead. I could hear my blood rushing in my ears and my heart beating overtime, my body from the soles of my feet began shaking up to the crown of my head. _What the hell, what the hell. _I was on the verge of a full scale panic attack. I looked at the back of Akihito's' head and over towards Keiji who were both silent.

This was too weird. I started backing out of the living room heading towards the front door. I needed to lose myself for a moment, I needed to release some energy, I needed to run, but I stopped at the gothic L sitting on our living room screen.

A shocked robotic voice rang out. "I hadn't expected it would actually happen…" it began. This letter L spoke specifically to Kira, how the Lind. L. Taylor was in fact a criminal, and how he figured he didn't have access to all police matters. This was ironic what with the whole killer aura I had sensed.

"But I assure you Kira that I am real. L is real." the voice continued, it was getting excited and then this L began goading whoever this Kira person was. "C'mon Kira can you do it!? I'm waiting!...DO IT! Kill Me! CAN'T YOU DO IT?" L paused.

I was holding my breathe waiting, for what I don't know, possibly death but it didn't come as the person behind the L continued. "Well Kira, it seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint." he continued.

I explained to him how we were only broadcasting in the Kanto Region of Japan and how I knew his first killing was an experiment, one the police ruled out for him. He actually saved me a lot of time. We had pinpointed the area where he lived, now we only had to find him.

I was interested in his method of killing. I couldn't think of any logical explanation to how he did it but I would eventually find out.

"Let's meet again soon,…Kira." the gothic L disappeared, the television screen switching to its black and white fission state and then back to its regularly scheduled programming.

I could only stare dumbfounded at Hideki Ryuuga as he waved at his rabid fans. I took a deep shaky breath. "I'll go to my room." I all but whispered as I ran for the steps. I took the steps two at a time and burst through my room door. Juubei was laying on his side in my bed, a sailor moon manga open before him.

"What kind of supernatural crap is going on." I said to myself and I wasn't just referring to the dead samurai in my bed reading about pretty guardian soldiers.

"To what are you referring?" He spared me a glance as he turned a page.

I ignored him as I continued to organize my thoughts "They said Kira. I heard them say _KIRA." Ghosts I can handle, hell I could even take the walking dead but KIRA? _

"_I_ guess you have to sometimes wonder, especially with someone or something like that." I spoke to myself. Out of the corner of my eye Juubei watched me warily before speaking.

"I do worry about your mental state girl." he stated gruffly. I could only nod in a rare show of agreement between us.

"Kira."

**Coming Up….hopefully...working on it….**

Chapter 5: Drumming Song

"**Death is but the beginning, there are new lives after." I nodded at the knowledge. I would store it away for later, when I would undoubtedly need it. For now I only had one thing to focus on and that was my date with death. **

Chapter 6:Geronimo

"_**I only play games that I know I will have the slightest possibility of winning and this is not one of those games." It was true, I knew when to admit defeat. **_

"_**Now we both know that just isn't true. You my dear, are just a beautiful liar." The hell, was he a mind reader now? He ran a cold finger down my cheek and I couldn't help but shiver. That was certainly the first time that had ever happened. **_

Chapter 7: Beautiful Liar

"_**Shut up," I spat at him, then smirked. "and if you really wanted to know about mistakes you should've asked your parents you asshole!" I yelled. I'm going to say right now, it was a very stupid thing for me to do and at a time like this I wish I had Juubei around to tell me how much of a stupid girl I was. **_


End file.
